Regla
by Staticswaves
Summary: Nanoha se vale de una simple regla para que la convivencia en su hogar se pueda llevar con éxito.


_MSLN no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

**-**

**Regla.**

**-**

Desde que comenzaron a vivir juntas, Nanoha comenzó a utilizar una simple regla. Y por aquella pequeña norma, a veces podía verse como la mala de la película, la aguafiestas, la mujer ogro y otros lindos apodos que Hayate –y presumía Fate también– decía a sus espaldas.

No era que le incomodase, al contrario le daba igual, porque gracias a su determinación, la convivencia con Fate había sido bastante buena y segura durante esos años que llevaban viviendo juntas –tres largos y felices años– y esperaba que eso siguiese así.

Su regla era simple. Era la regla de la negación. La regla del no.

Dicha regla era muy fácil de seguir y entender –de hecho sólo ella debía aplicarla y así todos eran felices, todos menos Fate, claro– lo único que necesitaba era ser firme y no caer ante los encantos de su rubia novia y no acceder a sus absurdas peticiones.

Esa era toda la ciencia de su regla, decir que no a cada solicitud. Y es que, realmente Fate era una obstinada, que pedía, preguntaba o se le ocurrían cosas de lo más tontas, y por el bien de su familia y sobre todo por el de bien Vivio –la niña que muchas veces apoyaba a su madre rubia– se negaba con aun más fervor. Deseaba criar a su hija de manera sana y segura.

Recalcarle lo último a Fate, _de manera_ _segura_ –preferiblemente sin deportes extremos o cualquier tipo de cosa extrema–

Se le vinieron a la cabeza muchas cosas que la enforcer le había pedido, como aquella vez que habían encontrado un lobo herido a mitad de la carretera. La rubia prácticamente se había enamorado del animalejo –había mencionado algo sobre de Arf– y quería llevarlo a su casa. Estaba loca, era un lobo, un animal salvaje, con colmillos afilados y con mal carácter, en pocas palabras peligroso. Se negó con el simple argumento que ya tenía a Arf y Chrono –por insistencia de su hermana– se quedó con el animal, un error del almirante, porque el bicho era un monstruo destructor que casi le demuele la casa.

Gracias a eso seguían teniendo la casa en perfectas condiciones.

También estaba aquella vez que Fate había querido comprarse una motocicleta y le pidió el dinero a ella –afortunadamente ella administraba los ingresos de la casa, o estarían en bancarrota– se negó de nuevo, diciendo que era peligroso, además conocía como era la enforcer cuando se emocionaba con la velocidad y el destino se encargó de darle la razón, cuando en el noticiero mostraron que en esa motocicleta en específico, se habían registrado más de diez accidente en un día, en los cuales hubieron seis personas muertas.

Debido a su determinación, seguía teniendo novia y Vivio a sus dos madres en una pieza.

Y como olvidar la vez que se le había ocurrido ir a investigar un suceso –que sólo ella encontraba extraño– en el desierto, en pleno verano de aquel planeta, con más cuarenta grados de calor, la rubia no fue porque ella se lo prohibió, y Hayate aburrida de no tener nada que hacer envió a Zafira, quién terminó con una insolación que le tuvo delirando por más de tres días.

Sí, Fate T. Harlaown tenía muy malas ideas cuando se lo proponía.

Así que Nanoha con todos esos sucesos –y otros que no valía la pena mencionar– como respaldo tenía todas sus razones bien fundamentadas, para negarse a cada cosa que pasase por la cabeza de Fate.

Aunque seguía sin entender como era posible que su novia, la enforcer seria y dedicada que todos admiraban, pudiese desarrollar esa particularidad de sugerir/preguntar/desear boberías cada dos segundos –quizá influenciada por la inocencia de su hija, Vivio–, pero había que reconocer que cuando se trataba de temas serios, Fate no le preguntaba ni solicitaba nada, -con suerte le avisaba de dichas decisiones- simplemente hacía las cosas, y siempre tenía buenos resultados, porque a pesar de todo la mujer de ojos escarlata –cuando quería– tenía buen juicio.

De todas formas seguiría aplicando su 'regla del no' porque era la más adecuada y seguía teniendo resultados positivos. Era perfecto para la sana convivencia –que sus dos rubias se empeñaban en alterar– que debían llevar.

Y lo creyó hasta que un día, en la hora del almuerzo su novia se acercó a ella, nerviosa y sonrojada, pero también se veía muy emocionada. Le miró con sospecha temiendo que en su hora de trabajo, a Fate se le hubiese ocurrido otra estupidez.

− Nanoha quería…

− No.

Todos las miraban, como de costumbre volvían a ser el centro de atención del comedor –era como si estuviesen viendo la telenovela de la hora del almuerzo, esa que nadie quiere perderse y que todos comentan– Fate frunció el ceño, con molestia –como siempre– al haber sido interrumpida, y Nanoha no entendía muy bien porque su novia estaba tan nerviosa, y no estaba segura si era bueno saberlo. Hayate desde una distancia prudente le gritaba: '¡Escúchala ogro!'.

− Ni siquiera te he dicho que quiero.

− Pero siempre pides cosas peligrosas o absurdas, Fate-chan, así que mi respuesta va a ser no, _siempre_.

La expresión de la rubia pasó de indignación a otras miles para quedarse en la tristeza y resignación.

− Bien, como quieras, si crees que el que yo desee que seas mi esposa es algo absurdo y peligroso, no te lo voy a contradecir. Tal vez deba pedirle a alguien más matrimonio, de seguro hasta un lobo me da una mejor respuesta que tú.

Nanoha abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo, –expresión digna de una foto– comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, a mover sus manos frenéticamente, creyendo que había escuchado mal y deseando que no fuese así, sin embargo cuando en todo su asombro notó que la rubia tenía en sus manos una caja pequeña –que trataba de ocultar de su vista– sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco de dicha pura.

Fate le miraba con una ceja arqueada, tal vez había dicho muy a la ligera su petición –que por primera vez era algo serio– pero no era para reaccionar así. No era tan malo, claro a menos que Nanoha no quisiese… un momento, Nanoha ya le había dicho que no. ¿Qué seguía haciendo ahí?

− Sí.

− ¿Eh?

− ¡Me quiero casar contigo, Fate-chan!

Y se abalanzó sobre la rubia que no parecía haber entendido la respuesta. Luego de varios segundos –en los cuales Fate procesó el 'sí'– los integrantes de la división 6, comenzaron a vitorear a la nueva pareja de futuras esposas –y tal vez también celebrar el final feliz de su telenovela favorita, que tenía como protagonistas a las capitanas– las cuales se estaban besando ignorando a todos a su alrededor, cosa que no era nueva.

− Creí que tu regla era decirme siempre que no.

− Las reglas están hechas para romperse. Ahora, cállate y bésame.

Y así, la regla de la negación de Nanoha, había quedado públicamente en el olvido.

_Porque decir si a veces no es tan malo. _

-

Sé que la idea es bastante rara y sin sentido, de hecho últimamente todas mis ideas son así de absurdas, culpen a la falta de sueño XD. Y si encontraron la petición de matrimonio poco romántica, esa era mi intención, ni idea porque. XD

Como sea, gracias por leer y si hay alguna queja, sugerencia, crítica o cualquier cosa, no duden en dejarlo.

_**K4ro.**_


End file.
